Fallout Zootopia
by Canadians Rock
Summary: what has happens when a fox's meat a bunny will one fox fall in love or will it fall apart. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Fallout new Zootopia (chapter 1)**

This is my first crossover. To the people that read this it is not your normal Fallout Zootopia FanFiction.

Two red fox soldiers are walking around the wasteland looking for caps and guns. The fox leader was a red cream color. Someone called out the leaders name "Nick". Nick looked behind him to see his partner Justin who was red and had two black stripes going down his back. Justin had his gun pointed a bunny with a box in her paws. Nick got his M1911 out and pointed his gun at the bunny; she put the box down and put her paws up.

Justin walked past the box and walked to the bunny. "What is your name little miss bunny" Justin said. The bunny looked at him like he was a jerk. She said "my name is Judy." Nick walked up to Judy and put his M1911 to her forehead and asked "what is in the box?"(No reply) Justin walks up to Judy and grabbed the gun from her and screamed "what is in the box!" Judy was looking around the wasteland and everything started to go black.

Nick was carrying her to new veges, when they got to where they were going he put her down on a bed. Nick was at the DRN (dessert rangers of Nevada army base.) Justin opened the box to find two snow globes. He looked at Nick, and then at the bunny, then he asks Justin "hey Justin do you know what this is?" He looked at the chip, and then at the bunny that was walking up and asks the bunny her name she said "my name is Judy". "My name is Nick and this is Justin". They got to know themselves and Justin was the last to speak. He told Judy he was a police officer and before the war he known a bunny named Judy Hopps. Judy looked confused that she was talking to one of her old partners. Nick started to feel awkward about the bunny that was named Judy Hopps. "JUDY is that really you!"

"Nick, Justin is that you" Judy ask. Nick and Justin both looked at her like she was an imposter but she somehow got her uniform. Nick and Justin were surprised because it was the real Judy. Justin asks "what this chip is for?". Judy gave the guys a sad look "guys I am sorry but I cannot tail you". Nick and Justin looked at her like she was a traitor Justin asks "why?" Judy once again gave the guys a sad look and said "I cannot tell you".

Justin said "we have orders to take you to Zootopia with the snow globes " BANG! There was a gunshot rang out, they ran for cover. They heard two more gunshots, Nick tried to see where the shots were coming from, but he saw Justin on the ground. "Justin!" Nick screamed out but Justin did not move he saw Justin on the ground. The gun shots stopped. Nick and Judy ran to Justin to see if he was dead but he was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin was a alive. Nick and Judy were happy to see that Justin was not seriously hurt. They began to head to vault 21, it was the only vault that works and is safe. There are two ways to get in to the vault. The first way was to try and hack the console. The second way was to try re-route the electrical system to the console. When the group arrived at vault 21 Judy began to hack into the console. Judy had to remove the front panel to the console and rearrange the wiring scheme to open the door. Judy was able to over ride the door lock and get it open. Judy and Nick carry Justin through the door. Two security guards were standing at the entrance to vault 21, pointing their 10 mm hand guns at Judy and Nick. Judy and Nick were escorted to a security cell, Justin was taken to the medical clinic.

Judy and Nick are grilled by the security officers, they want to know how they made it into vault 21. Nick explains that he is a Desert Ranger of Nevada (DRN), Judy attempts to tell her captures that she is a courier. The security officials do not believe what their prisoners are telling them, Nick tells the security to check Justin's bag; it will prove their claims because there are official documents and ID badges in it. The security returns a short while later with the proof they need, Nick and Judy are who they claim to be. Unfortunately Justin did not have his ID, it was lost in the attack before their capture. Nick and Judy were let out of their cell, but Justin was kept under watch, as he could not verify who he was. Nick and Judy are taken to see the Overseer. The Overseer agrees to let Nick and Judy stay until Justin recovers. Nick and Justin are unaware that the DRN and NCR Rangers have joined together to protect California and Nevada.

Judy was worried that she could not complete her courier assignment to Jack in Nevada. Jack was waiting for the delivery of two snow globes. Jack is a General in the NCR and a very important person to Judy. Jack has acquired many caps, which are used as currency in the Nevada territory. Jack's rangers had reported to him that they had shot at 3 unknown people, wounding one and driving all three away. Jack is unaware that his rangers had shot at Judy, Nick and Justin.

In the vault 21 medical centre Justin wakes up from his medically induced slumber. Justin realises that he is in a hospital bed without his body armour, modified pre- war helmet and guns. Justin is a bit nervous until the doctor comes into the room to talk to him. The doctor tells Justin that he has a 44 calibre bullet lodged in his torso, but unfortunately they were unable to remove the bullet in surgery. The doctor reassures Justin that he will be alright and should recover from his injuries. Just then the security officers enter the room and ask Justin for his ID and authorisation. Justin tells them that he does not know where his ID is and that he is a DRN. After several more questions the security officers let Justin out of the medical room to see his friends Judy and Nick. After reuniting with his comrades and sharing new information, the trio is ready to leave vault 21 for Jack's area in Nevada. Jack's out post is located near the old Las Vegas airport.

Once on their journey Nick, Justin and Judy come across NCR rangers battling some Great Khans around camp Guardian. The Great Khans pose a threat to Las Vegas itself and must be driven back into the hinterlands. The Great Khans are driven back to Bonnie Springs. Nick, Judy and Justin join with the NCR rangers because they are unsure where Jack's out post is and they need extra protection from the rangers. Intelligence officers in the NCR tell Nick and Justin that there is a prototype plasma rifle located in vault 22. The plasma rifle is capable of firing a high energy plasma pulse which would be effective in any battles to come. The only problem with vault 22 is that there are spouts located there. Spouts are creatures that are half human and half plant like mutants. Nick, Justin and Judy have to decide if the plasma rifle is worth the risk of battling spouts.

At sunrise Nick, Justin and Judy put on their armour, grabbed their weapons, water and food supplies and walked out into the Mojave Wastelands. The group had decided that they were going to vault 22 to get the prize weapon. They would have to walk across a hot and inhospitable wasteland to reach their target. Judy was worried about encountering mole rats and mantis creatures. Nick and Justin were more wary of the Death Claw creatures that ventured into the Mojave. They hoped that the Death Claws would not search them out on their journey. The group estimates that it will take a day to reach vault 22. Luckily for them they make it to their destination without any creature encounters.

Outside vault 22 there were 5 giant mantis guarding the entrance. There was no option for the trio of travellers, they would have to eliminate the mantis. Justin grabs his M1 rifle and sets his gun sight on the first mantis. The first shot hits the mantis in the head and kills it. Two more mantis are felled quickly by Justin's skill. The other remaining mantis charge at Justin's position in a rage. Justin calmly dispatches the remaining mantis with icy cold efficiency. The entrance to vault 22 is jammed half shut. The trio are able to squeeze inside the vault. Unfortunately for the trio they have entered into an area where Spore carriers live. Spore carriers are humans who have been exposed to the entomatopathogenic fungus. This fungus was developed in Vault 22 as part of a behavioural project and unfortunately for the hosts, there was no treatment once infected. Justin , Nick and Judy enter the vault slowly, as they are wary of what lurks inside. Nick knows that they must find a key card to access the partition room where the pulse rifle is located two floors below. Nick takes the lead walking slowly amongst the over grown vegetation in the vault. Once the group had taken 30 steps into the vault the first spore attacked. Justin was able to shoot the spore on the top of it's head, which was the only way to neutralize them. Justin and Judy soon realize that the head shot is the only safe option to stop spores. After avoiding attack by 5 spores Nick reaches the console where the key card is located. The group makes it's way down two more floors to the partition room. Once inside Justin locates the plasma rifle. The rifle has an energy cell cartridge. Each time you fire the weapon the energy level drops by 2, you have a total of 12 pulse shots before replenishing.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 the lost Ranger**

Nick and Justin were ready to go deeper in to the vault but Judy stopped them. Judy asked them " where are we going now?" " We are going deeper in the vault," said Nick. Judy was not very happy because she wanted to get out of the vault. They started arguing, Judy decided to go on the first floor. Nick and Justin went to look for the key card in the common quarters. They come across spore plants and they fire at them. The spore plants jump at Nick and Justin, but they are standing back enough not to get hit. They killed all the spore plants. however this was only the first room. Nick and Justin went through room after room killing spore plants and searching for a key-card. After looking through many rooms they find the key-card on the floor. Justin jerry rigged the elevator while Nick kept watch. Justin got the elevator working and the two got in. They headed to pest control, the elevator opened up and the first thing they noticed was the noise.

The generators were trying to reboot themselves and that was causing the noise. Nick and Justin could see rubble all around because the reinforced walls had collapsed from the pressure, but they could still see a path through. They went looking for the reinforced metal door that led to the tunnels that led to the cavern. They found the door, but it was surrounded by mantises. Nick and Justin could see a mother mantis protecting her eggs. The mother tried to attack them so they had to shoot her. Justin missed and hit the eggs. Nick said "can't you aim your gun" Justin said "what the hell are you talking about i can aim" Nick said " then why did you shoot the freaking egg" Justin was pissed off and said "fine you can do this all by your self". Justin walks to the elevator, but before he gets in Nick says "you will be an enemy of the Desert rangers of Nevada." Justin responds that he is going to join the NCR Rangers. Justin takes the elevator to the main floor. Once on the main floor Justin walks past Judy and out the vault door. Judy shouts at Justin "where are you going?" Justin says "bye" and walks out the door.

Justin was alone in his thoughts when he glanced up and saw the Mojave Outpost operated by the NCR in the distance. Suddenly four giant ants rush toward Justin as he crests a hill. Justin reaches for his revolver, but realises he only has 5 rounds in his 357. Justin empties his 357 into two of the giant ants, and knows that the other two will finish him off. As he prepares for his demise, shots ring out from behind him. Two NCR rangers and one regular soldier are firing at the remaining ants with their service rifles. The two remaining ants fall silent. The rangers ask Justin "who he is, and what is he doing in their territory?" Justin removes his helmet and tells the soldiers that he is a Desert Ranger of Nevada. The soldiers take Justin's documentation and walk him toward the rangers and a soldier walk Justin to the command post to see the general. the general tells Justin, "you're now a veteran ranger in the NCR. here is your new ID badge." Justin asked, " where am i assigned to now sir?" the General told Justin, "your mission is to take HELIOS One from the Brotherhood of Steel." Justin said, "yes sir".

Nick and Judy were walking away from vault 22 Judy said, are we looking for Justin?" Nick said, "no we are not going to look for Justin" Judy said, "why he is your friend right' Nick said, "no he was my brother but not any more OK do you get it'. Judy just said,"OK but if we see him what are you going to do then" Nick just side "just drop it OK". Judy said, "ok fine".

Justin was making his way towards the Hidden Valley Complex of the Brotherhood of Steel. Justin had heard that the leaders name was Elder McNamara and that he had paladins and knights, who were his soldiers. Suddenly Justin was surrounded by six paladins who were out on patrol. Justin had no idea that he was as close to their bunker as he was. Justin felt kind of stupid that he had been caught so easily. The paladins instruct Justin to drop his weapons and put his hands up! Justin is put into cuffs and taken to see the leader Elder McNamara. He is put into a containment cell at the Hidden Valley Complex bunker. After a wait of approximately 6 hours, Justin is taken in front of McNamara. Justin informs McNamara that "he is part of the NCR, but he is tired of them. Justin wants to help the Brotherhood of Steel because NCR wants to take over the Mojave." Justin knows that the NCR are looking to capture Helios One, which is a solar energy power plant. Helios One could be transformed into a weapon with incredible power. Upon hearing Justin's information McNamara decides to have his troops counter attack at Helios One and then retreat back to the bunker.

Nick and Judy are part of the NCR regiment that is tasked with taking the Helios One power grid. Justin and the Brotherhood of steel are planing to counter attack the NCR forces at HELIOS One. Justin and five knights and a paladin were escorting Elder McNamara to the bunker. Once they reached the bunker wave upon wave of NCR forces attacked the HELIOS One power plant. McNamara orders Dr. Wesley to activate the army robots (RB 3928) and the weaponize Mr. Handy robots. These robots will attack any soldiers wearing T45d armour. Justin is wearing a T45d armour, which will activate attack from the robots.

One of the soldier set off the robots and killed three guys. Nick grabs an service rifle and took out two of the robots. Judy grabs service rifle from a dead soldier and downed two more robots. Judy said "i need some ammo Nick" Nick said "here you go" and tossed Judy some ammo. Judy said "thanks you Nick" Nick and Judy took out the rest of the robots and captured one of the scientist the other scientist turned the power grid off.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 finding Justin**

Nick and Judy are going through HELIOS One power grid looking for Justin, but they couldn't find him so they went outside to look. First they went to the General to ask if he had seen Justin? The General said "yes I have seen Justin and I have sent him to HELIOS One alone." Judy said "why did you send Justin to HELIOS One alone" the General said "I thought he could handle it. Didn't know that he would get captured" Judy could tell he was not telling the truth. She stormed off so the General would not see how angry she was.

Justin could see NCR still trying to take HELIOS One from the Brotherhood. The NCR were sending wave after wave of soldiers and slowly pushing back the Brotherhood. Justin was wearing the prototype of the new T-51b power armour. He sent three snipers to the top of the ridge. the snipers had Gauss rifles. Justin took a round to the helmet of his power armour. Unfortunately, this caused the armour to begin malfunctioning and losing power. Justin had only one option, which was to remove the malfunctioning helmet and utilise the suit power unit to carry on essential functions. Justin is able to sight his rifle and to his surprise he spots Nick below with a NCR unit. At the same moment Nick has Justin in his gun sights as well.

Shots ring out around Justin and Nick's positions. The NCR are firing upwards toward Justin's area, and the Brotherhood are firing down on Nick's troops. General Jack realises that his NCR troops are in a vulnerable position because the Brotherhood have the high ground, he orders a retreat immediately. The NCR are to meet at the prearranged rally point. The General wants the NCR to climb the ridge and take the high ground from the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood have laid out mines and bear traps to slow the advance of the NCR. Justin has placed 3 snipers in the HELIOS One Power Plant Tower. All the barricades have been moved back towards the Power Plant, which means there is only one way in. This means that the NCR are moving towards a trap and they don't even realise it.

Nick is at the tail end of the NCR platoon making it's way up to the high ground. There are 50 NCR troops going against 15 Knights and 5 Paladins. As the NCR spread out on the ridge going towards the Power Station they are hit by a set back. Two troops step onto the bear traps and are writhing in pain. The NCR troops stop their progress and search for additional traps. A medic is rushing towards the injured troops when he steps onto a mine, which results in 3 casualties. Nick reports to the field commander that "they are encountering difficulty advancing". The commander orders metal armour to be provided to each soldier. The armour will slow their progress, but will provide added protection from traps. As the NCR attempt to move forward they are his by more disruptions from sniper fire and plasma mines. Nick is not sure that the HELIOS One is worth the trouble they are facing.


	5. Chapter 5

Engineers were sent out into the battlefield to disarm the mines. The engineers were being shot at by the Brotherhood. The engineers cleared the minefield and the NCR were running into a trap. All of a sudden there was a white beam that shot down from the sky and incinerated a group of NCR soldiers. It took a moment of shock before the NCR realised they were being targeted by Archimedes I a space based laser weapon. The benefit of the Archimedes I weapon was the devastation it caused, but the disadvantage was that it took a long time to recharge and reset the targeting system.

Nick told the General that he needed to pull his troops back. General Jack disagreed with Nick saying he can take the Brotherhood out of HELIOS One once an for all. Once the NCR had entered HELIOS One they found that the Brotherhood had abandoned HELIOS One. Nick walked in the entrance of HELIOS One there was graffiti on the floor it was a message from Justin to Nick. I know all your plan's.

Judy was wandering around when she saw a bright light coming down from the sky around HELIOS One. That's when she saw Justin with a platoon of his friends. She failed to see where they were going. Then someone grabbed her and told her, "Please don't scream, my ears are bleeding from the HELIOS One laser beam." Judy was escorted to the Hidden Valley bunker where she saw Justin with a couple of guys. She asked Justin, "What are you doing down here?" Justin said, "I am working with the Brotherhood of steel, what are you doing here?" Judy said " I saw you here I was about to follow you when someone grabbed me. Justin said "oh that's my friend Nolan he can let you go because the elder wishes to see you."

Nick and three soldiers were following four Brotherhood soldiers. One Brotherhood soldier spotted one of the NCR soldiers and they started firing at each other. Judy and Justin heard the gunshots from inside the bunker Justin told Judy to stay inside while him and Nolan went to check it out. Once they got outside they saw the NCR and their friends pinned down. Justin and Nolan decided to try to distract the NCR soldiers. Justin spotted Nick and froze. Justin took three armour piercing rounds in the leg. Nolan and the four Brotherhood soldiers picked up Justin and dragged him back to the bunker where they treated his wounds.

Nick hadn't seen Justin when him shot by mistake Nick heard voices so he ordered the three remain soldiers to stop shooting fallback thinking he got them so he was walking forward when he seen a blood trail. Judy was walking back and forth for Justin to return when he did return he passed out for blood lost two more Brotherhood soldiers came to help Justin to the medical office to stop the bleeding.

 **my story is going to edited on the 20th**


	6. Chapter 6

Engineers were sent out into the battlefield to disarm the mines. The engineers were being shot at by the Brotherhood. The engineers cleared the minefield and the NCR were running into a trap. All of a sudden there was a white beam that shot down from the sky and incinerated a group of NCR soldiers. It took a moment of shock before the NCR realised they were being targeted by Archimedes I a space based laser weapon. The benefit of the Archimedes I weapon was the devastation it caused, but the disadvantage was that it took a long time to recharge and reset the targeting system.

Nick told the General that he needed to pull his troops back. General Jack disagreed with Nick saying he can take the Brotherhood out of HELIOS One once an for all. Once the NCR had entered HELIOS One they found that the Brotherhood had abandoned HELIOS One. Nick walked in the entrance of HELIOS One there was graffiti on the floor it was a message from Justin to Nick. I know all your plan's.

Judy was wandering around when she saw a bright light coming down from the sky around HELIOS One. That's when she saw Justin with a platoon of his friends. She failed to see where they were going. Then someone grabbed her and told her, "Please don't scream, my ears are bleeding from the HELIOS One laser beam." Judy was escorted to the Hidden Valley Bunker where she saw Justin with a couple of guys. She asked Justin, "What are you doing down here?" Justin said, "I am working with the Brotherhood of Steel, what are you doing here?" Judy said " I saw you here I was about to follow you when someone grabbed me. Justin said "oh that's my friend Nolan he can let you go because the elder wishes to see you."

Nick and three soldiers were following four Brotherhood soldiers. One Brotherhood soldier spotted one of the NCR soldiers and they started firing at each other. Judy and Justin heard the gunshots from inside the bunker. Justin told Judy to stay inside, while him and Nolan went to check it out. Once they got outside they saw the NCR and their friends pinned down. Justin and Nolan decided to try to distract the NCR soldiers. Justin spotted Nick and froze. Justin took three armour piercing rounds in the leg. Nolan and the four Brotherhood soldiers picked up Justin and dragged him back to the bunker where they treated his wounds.

Nick hadn't seen Justin when he shot him by mistake. Nick heard voices, so he ordered the three remaining soldiers to stop shooting and fallback. Thinking he got the Brotherhood soldiers he starting walking forward until he spotted a blood trail. Judy was walking back and forth waiting for Justin to return. When Justin did return he passed out from blood loss. Two more Brotherhood soldiers came to help Justin to the medical office in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The medics are able to remove three bullets from Justin's leg, but have to leave several bullet fragments in his leg. There is not enough blood available to give a transfusion, so they give Justin some remaining plasma bags. Justin is left to recuperate in the medic tent, he will be out for a 24 hours.

Judy was taken to see Elder Brittany. Elder Brittany was in her bunker with 4 Paladin soldiers. As soon Judy entered the bunker 2 paladin soldiers left, while the other 2 remained by their Elder. Judy was important because she was part of the Circle of Steel, which was a radical faction of the Brotherhood of Steel who believed that not enough was being done to preserve old technology. Judy wanted to speak to Elder Brittany about Elder Elijah, who needs to be dealt with. Elder Brittany told the 2 paladins to leave the bunker. Judy lays out her concerns about Elder Elijah, who has left the Brotherhood and is going against their principles. Elder Brittany agrees that Elijah is a problem who must be erased. Elder Brittany gives Judy a .303 CoS sniper rifle with a unique set of recon armour and tells her to finish off Elijah.

Nick is set up at the Hoover Dam Tower with a fully upgraded silenced 50 calibre sniper rifle. Nick was with 2 other snipers embedded in the tower. The NCR has approximately 10.000 soldiers situated on the Hoover Dam. Their opponents the Legion had 12.000 soldiers attacking the Hoover Dam. There were recruit legionnaires, centurions and decanies. Each had their specific strengths and weapons to bring to the fight. Recruit legionnaires were equipped with bolt action .303 hunting rifles, centurions had electric lances with a marksman carbine rifle, and the decanies were experts with rifles. The first recon battalion for the NCR were set up to target the legion soldiers as they circulated around the dam site. The NCR had set up a tactical retreat from the Hoover Damn back toward.

Judy was talking to Nolan when they heard screaming from the medical office. Nolan and Judy ran to the medical room where Justin was trying to walk to get something, but he collapsed on to the floor. Judy and Nolan run to where Justin fell. Judy and Nolan pick Justin up and take him to his bed. Two medics rush to Justin and check over his vital signs. They reconnect him to an IV and administer a sedative so that he will sleep. Justin needs to recover his strength before he can resume his duties.

Judy leaves Justin in the office and goes to the armoury. She gets the recon armour and a silenced .303 sniper rifle. She goes to where Elijah was last seen in Big Mountain. Father Elijah is no easy target as he has survived for many years in the wasteland. In fact, Elijah knows that an assassin is out hunting for him, he just doesn't know who it is. Judy will have her work cut out for her in order to outwit this adversary.


	7. Chapter 7

Engineers were sent out into the battlefield to disarm the mines. The engineers were being shot at by the Brotherhood. The engineers cleared the minefield and the NCR were running into a trap. All of a sudden there was a white beam that shot down from the sky and incinerated a group of NCR soldiers. It took a moment of shock before the NCR realised they were being targeted by Archimedes I a space based laser weapon. The benefit of the Archimedes I weapon was the devastation it caused, but the disadvantage was that it took a long time to recharge and reset the targeting system.

Nick told the General that he needed to pull his troops back. General Jack disagreed with Nick saying he can take the Brotherhood out of HELIOS One once an for all. Once the NCR had entered HELIOS One they found that the Brotherhood had abandoned HELIOS One. Nick walked in the entrance of HELIOS One there was graffiti on the floor it was a message from Justin to Nick. I know all your plan's.

Judy was wandering around when she saw a bright light coming down from the sky around HELIOS One. That's when she saw Justin with a platoon of his friends. She failed to see where they were going. Then someone grabbed her and told her, "Please don't scream, my ears are bleeding from the HELIOS One laser beam." Judy was escorted to the Hidden Valley Bunker where she saw Justin with a couple of guys. She asked Justin, "What are you doing down here?" Justin said, "I am working with the Brotherhood of Steel, what are you doing here?" Judy said " I saw you here I was about to follow you when someone grabbed me. Justin said "oh that's my friend Nolan he can let you go because the elder wishes to see you."

Nick and three soldiers were following four Brotherhood soldiers. One Brotherhood soldier spotted one of the NCR soldiers and they started firing at each other. Judy and Justin heard the gunshots from inside the bunker. Justin told Judy to stay inside, while him and Nolan went to check it out. Once they got outside they saw the NCR and their friends pinned down. Justin and Nolan decided to try to distract the NCR soldiers. Justin spotted Nick and froze. Justin took three armour piercing rounds in the leg. Nolan and the four Brotherhood soldiers picked up Justin and dragged him back to the bunker where they treated his wounds.

Nick hadn't seen Justin when he shot him by mistake. Nick heard voices, so he ordered the three remaining soldiers to stop shooting and fallback. Thinking he got the Brotherhood soldiers he starting walking forward until he spotted a blood trail. Judy was walking back and forth waiting for Justin to return. When Justin did return he passed out from blood loss. Two more Brotherhood soldiers came to help Justin to the medical office in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The medics are able to remove three bullets from Justin's leg, but have to leave several bullet fragments in his leg. There is not enough blood available to give a transfusion, so they give Justin some remaining plasma bags. Justin is left to recuperate in the medic tent, he will be out for a 24 hours.

Judy was taken to see Elder Brittany. Elder Brittany was in her bunker with 4 Paladin soldiers. As soon Judy entered the bunker 2 paladin soldiers left, while the other 2 remained by their Elder. Judy was important because she was part of the Circle of Steel, which was a radical faction of the Brotherhood of Steel who believed that not enough was being done to preserve old technology. Judy wanted to speak to Elder Brittany about Elder Elijah, who needs to be dealt with. Elder Brittany told the 2 paladins to leave the bunker. Judy lays out her concerns about Elder Elijah, who has left the Brotherhood and is going against their principles. Elder Brittany agrees that Elijah is a problem who must be erased. Elder Brittany gives Judy a .303 CoS sniper rifle with a unique set of recon armour and tells her to finish off Elijah.

Nick is set up at the Hoover Dam Tower with a fully upgraded silenced 50 calibre sniper rifle. Nick was with 2 other snipers embedded in the tower. The NCR has approximately 10.000 soldiers situated on the Hoover Dam. Their opponents the Legion had 12.000 soldiers attacking the Hoover Dam. There were recruit legionnaires, centurions and decanies. Each had their specific strengths and weapons to bring to the fight. Recruit legionnaires were equipped with bolt action .303 hunting rifles, centurions had electric lances with a marksman carbine rifle, and the decanies were experts with rifles. The first recon battalion for the NCR were set up to target the legion soldiers as they circulated around the dam site. The NCR had set up a tactical retreat from the Hoover Dam back toward Bolder City.

Judy was talking to Nolan when they heard screaming from the medical office. Nolan and Judy ran to the medical room where Justin was trying to walk to get something, but he collapsed on to the floor. Judy and Nolan run to where Justin fell. Judy and Nolan pick Justin up and take him to his bed. Two medics rush to Justin and check over his vital signs. They reconnect him to an IV and administer a sedative so that he will sleep. Justin needs to recover his strength before he can resume his duties.

Judy leaves Justin in the office and goes to the armoury. She gets the recon armour and a silenced .303 sniper rifle. She goes to where Elijah was last seen in Big Mountain. Father Elijah is no easy target as he has survived for many years in the wasteland. In fact, Elijah knows that an assassin is out hunting for him, he just doesn't know who it is. Judy will have her work cut out for her in order to outwit this adversary.

Nick woke up in a terrible pain, his head was aching and his ears were ringing. It took him a minute to realise that his position had been hit by a frag grenade. There was blood every where all over the ground. Unfortunately, some of the blood was from his injuries. Nick's hands were a bloody mess, he could barely feel his fingers. Nick and his remaining comrades fall back. Nick could not find his 50 calibre rifle, but he could not wield it any more any ways because his fingers were mangled. Nick's comrades were either dead or fell back from their position. Nick soon realised that he was alone, and he did not like the feeling!

Sky Winter is an arctic fox who is aligned with the Brotherhood. Sky's main asset is her mechanical abilities, she can fix just about anything. This is an important skill in the Wasteland, where everyone has old technology that tends to break down at inopportune times. Sky has attained the level of a Knight in the Brotherhood and has some influence over decisions made by her Paladin (Justin). Sky is summoned by Nolan to report to him immediately. Nolan tells Sky that she needs to go to fix Justin's power armour and helmet ASAP. Justin is regaining his strength and will need his suit to continue his duties. It takes Sky a few moments to realise that Nolan is a Paladin, and consequently her superior officer. Sky accepts her new assignment because she is excited to see Justin and work her magic on the power suit.


	8. Chapter 8

When Skye was taking the bullets out she saw they were laced with something. She got a scientist to examine the bullet and he came back and said it was laced with poison. She pulled the other bullets out to see if they were all poisoned and they were. Skye went back to Nolan to tell him about the bullets. Nolan got a doctor to see if he could find an antidote for the poison. The doctor got the antidote and put it in an IV, which he hooked up to Justin's arm. The antidote didn't work. The elder sent out two patrols to see if they could find an antidote for Justin. They came back with nothing. The elder ordered the scientist to work on an antidote. They found out that the poison was chloro-toxin, a venom found in the dark stalker scorpion. They created an antitoxin and gave it to Justin. The cure started to take effect, but he was still knocked out. The doctors started to remove the bullets from his leg. The doctors worked on Justin for another hour removing bullet fragments from his leg. Justin was moved into a recovery room to recuperate from the surgery.

Meanwhile, Judy was still pursuing Elijah. She had tracked him down at little Yangtze where she spotted him outside the tower working on a bomb collar. Judy has to be careful not to be seen by Elijah, she wants the element of surprise on her side. Judy moves slowly and quietly towards her target. Judy is an expert in the use of camouflage and this comes to her benefit in the attempted capture of sentry bots sense an intruder and move to eliminate Judy. At the same time Elijah opens the gate that holds back the ghouls. Confusion and mayhem results, Elijah escapes through an abandoned train tunnel while Judy fights for her life! Judy fired at the robot sentry bots, as they were closer to her position.

Judy noticed that the ghouls were fitted with bomb collars that would blow up as the ghouls reached the gate entry point. Judy fought as hard as she could versus the sentries. She realised that her gun was inflicting minimal damage, so she switched to her battle axe. The battle axe was more effective and started to cause sufficient damage to the robots. Unfortunately, Judy wandered to close to the perimeter of the ghouls and was knocked unconscious by the blast from a bomb collar. Three Y-17 walking dead suits scoop Judy up and take her to the Y-17 facility.

Justin wakes up from his surgery and attempts to get out of bed. Justin falls to the ground, he is too weak to stand. Two medical personnel rush over to Justin and place him back into his bed. Justin is given a sedative so that he can rest properly and recover. For the next 2 days Justin was monitored by the medical staff until he was fit enough to leave his bed. Justin did not remember what had happened to him, but he knew that he was lucky to be alive. Justin was relieved that he could have time to scout around the base. Justin put on his T51d power armour with a T45b helmet. Justin told his 4 comrades to suit up and come and patrol with him.

Nick is at Helios One, and he has been reassigned to the NCR detachment. Nick is no longer able to carry out his sniper duties because of the damage to his hands from the grenade at the Hoover Dam. Nick is ready to go out on patrol with his NCR mates. There are 4 NCR soldiers out on patrol near the Helios One when they encounter 4 Paladin soldiers. As luck would have it, the NCR and Paladin soldiers literally bumped into each other. Both groups were on patrol and came upon each other, There was a momentary pause before they recognised their enemies.

What ensued was a scrambled hand to hand combat. Justin went into battle versus Nick; and Nolan squared off versus an NCR soldier. There was a flurry of action as Justin and Nick utilised their power armour to it's best abilities. There were sparks and metallic noises filling the air around the soldiers. Justin's helmet began to malfunction because of the repeated blows inflicted from Nick. Justin had to remove his power helmet because it was becoming a distraction and was draining his battery life. Justin stood in shock when he realised that his opponent was Nick. Nick used to be in the Desert Rangers of Nevada and Justin used to fight alongside him.

Nick was about to strike down Justin when he saw his old comrade standing in front of him. Justin is struck by a pulse shell fired by another NCR soldier. Justin drops to his knees because his suit is damaged. Justin's face is burned because he has removed his power helmet. Nolan sees that his commanding officer is down, so he runs toward Justin's position. Nolan orders his 2 heavy weaponry soldiers to provide cover fire for him. Nolan scoops up Justin and runs toward the covering fire.

Nick orders his men to fall back because they are under such dangerous fire from the heavy weapon soldiers. In the ensuring confusion, Nick trips and is captured by a Knight. Unfortunately, for Nick he is on his own because his soldiers have decided to retreat towards the Black Mountain where the dangerous mutants are positioned. Nick is brought to the bunker where a bomb collar is put around his neck. Nick is in bunker 13, which is a bunker that Elijah utilises as a sanctuary when hiding from others. Nick realises that he is in some trouble because he is a prisoner of the Brotherhood, which means that they have stripped him of any weapons and armour that he may have. Nick is thrown into a cell with only his underwear and a tank top to wear.

In the bowels of bunker 13 was a NCR ranger hiding in the portion that was destroyed in an earlier raid. This NCR ranger was a scout from camp Forlone Hope, which is a major NCR out post. The NCR ranger tried to get his radio working. He was successful but the signal would only go so far. He started moving rubble to see if the signal would get stronger. He was unsuccessful. Outside the bunker a veteran ranger was looking for a spot to fortify against the enemy on the other side of the river. He couldn't find a usable spot and he was about to return to camp when he heard a faint signal over his radio. A veteran of the NCR is attempting to contact any soldiers on his side. The veteran relays that he is stuck in bunker 13 and needs assistance to get to safety. Unfortunately, there is nothing that anyone can do, the soldier is on his own against heavy odds. The soldier monitoring his radio goes looking for some rangers to assist him in a crazy rescue, he knows that he would not like to be stuck in bunker 13, They have to try, even if it is against his best instincts to take on the brotherhood.

Nick is in his cell when he hears some brotherhood soldiers coming to transport him to the Hidden Valley bunker. The Hidden Valley bunker is a more secure facility than bunker 13. Nick realises if he ends up at Hidden Valley, he may never escape. When the cell door opens Nick recognises 2 of his jailers: Justin and Nolan stand before him. Nick does not know if he can hold back his astonishment at seeing his old mates. Justin and Nolan keep their cool and act like Nick is just like any other prisoner at bunker 13. The veteran ranger has rounded up 3 other soldiers to assist him with his rescue of bunker 13. The 4 rangers have made it into bunker 13 through a grate that they blew up and made it into an outside tunnel. When the blast occurs Justin dives one way with Nick and Nolan dives the other way. Nolan has most of the weapons, but he is knocked unconscious. In the excitement Nick picks up Nolan's gun. Nick points the weapon at Nolan and calls out to Justin to "drop your weapon, or I will fire!" Justin realises that he does not have any option, he must drop his weapon to save Nolan, At the same moment as Justin drops his weapon, the 4 rangers arrive to assist Nick. Nick is happy to see the rangers, but knows that they have to move quickly to get out of the bunker. The explosion by the grate will have been heard through out the bunker. Two rangers grab Justin and two ranger wake Nolan and escort them out of the bunker. Now the tables have been turned and the rangers are in control of some valuable prisoners. The rangers are taking their quarry to Camp Forlone Hope near Lake Las Vegas.


	9. Chapter 9

When Skye was taking the bullets out she saw they were laced with something. She got a scientist to examine the bullet and he came back and said it was laced with poison. She pulled the other bullets out to see if they were all poisoned and they were. Skye went back to Nolan to tell him about the bullets. Nolan got a doctor to see if he could find an antidote for the poison. The doctor got the antidote and put it in an IV, which he hooked up to Justin's arm. The antidote didn't work. The elder sent out two patrols to see if they could find an antidote for Justin. They came back with nothing. The elder ordered the scientist to work on an antidote. They found out that the poison was chloro-toxin, a venom found in the dark stalker scorpion. They created an antitoxin and gave it to Justin. The cure started to take effect, but he was still knocked out. The doctors started to remove the bullets from his leg. The doctors worked on Justin for another hour removing bullet fragments from his leg. Justin was moved into a recovery room to recuperate from the surgery.

Meanwhile, Judy was still pursuing Elijah. She had tracked him down at little Yangtze where she spotted him outside the tower working on a bomb collar. Judy has to be careful not to be seen by Elijah, she wants the element of surprise on her side. Judy moves slowly and quietly towards her target. Judy is an expert in the use of camouflage and this comes to her benefit in the attempted capture of sentry bots sense an intruder and move to eliminate Judy. At the same time Elijah opens the gate that holds back the ghouls. Confusion and mayhem results, Elijah escapes through an abandoned train tunnel while Judy fights for her life! Judy fired at the robot sentry bots, as they were closer to her position.

Judy noticed that the ghouls were fitted with bomb collars that would blow up as the ghouls reached the gate entry point. Judy fought as hard as she could versus the sentries. She realised that her gun was inflicting minimal damage, so she switched to her battle axe. The battle axe was more effective and started to cause sufficient damage to the robots. Unfortunately, Judy wandered to close to the perimeter of the ghouls and was knocked unconscious by the blast from a bomb collar. Three Y-17 walking dead suits scoop Judy up and take her to the Y-17 facility.

Justin wakes up from his surgery and attempts to get out of bed. Justin falls to the ground, he is too weak to stand. Two medical personnel rush over to Justin and place him back into his bed. Justin is given a sedative so that he can rest properly and recover. For the next 2 days Justin was monitored by the medical staff until he was fit enough to leave his bed. Justin did not remember what had happened to him, but he knew that he was lucky to be alive. Justin was relieved that he could have time to scout around the base. Justin put on his T51d power armour with a T45b helmet. Justin told his 4 comrades to suit up and come and patrol with him.

Nick is at Helios One, and he has been reassigned to the NCR detachment. Nick is no longer able to carry out his sniper duties because of the damage to his hands from the grenade at the Hoover Dam. Nick is ready to go out on patrol with his NCR mates. There are 4 NCR soldiers out on patrol near the Helios One when they encounter 4 Paladin soldiers. As luck would have it, the NCR and Paladin soldiers literally bumped into each other. Both groups were on patrol and came upon each other, There was a momentary pause before they recognised their enemies.

What ensued was a scrambled hand to hand combat. Justin went into battle versus Nick; and Nolan squared off versus an NCR soldier. There was a flurry of action as Justin and Nick utilised their power armour to it's best abilities. There were sparks and metallic noises filling the air around the soldiers. Justin's helmet began to malfunction because of the repeated blows inflicted from Nick. Justin had to remove his power helmet because it was becoming a distraction and was draining his battery life. Justin stood in shock when he realised that his opponent was Nick. Nick used to be in the Desert Rangers of Nevada and Justin used to fight alongside him.

Nick was about to strike down Justin when he saw his old comrade standing in front of him. Justin is struck by a pulse shell fired by another NCR soldier. Justin drops to his knees because his suit is damaged. Justin's face is burned because he has removed his power helmet. Nolan sees that his commanding officer is down, so he runs toward Justin's position. Nolan orders his 2 heavy weaponry soldiers to provide cover fire for him. Nolan scoops up Justin and runs toward the covering fire.

Nick orders his men to fall back because they are under such dangerous fire from the heavy weapon soldiers. In the ensuring confusion, Nick trips and is captured by a Knight. Unfortunately, for Nick he is on his own because his soldiers have decided to retreat towards the Black Mountain where the dangerous mutants are positioned. Nick is brought to the bunker where a bomb collar is put around his neck. Nick is in bunker 13, which is a bunker that Elijah utilises as a sanctuary when hiding from others. Nick realises that he is in some trouble because he is a prisoner of the Brotherhood, which means that they have stripped him of any weapons and armour that he may have. Nick is thrown into a cell with only his underwear and a tank top to wear.

In the bowels of bunker 13 was a NCR ranger hiding in the portion that was destroyed in an earlier raid. This NCR ranger was a scout from camp Forlone Hope, which is a major NCR out post. The NCR ranger tried to get his radio working. He was successful but the signal would only go so far. He started moving rubble to see if the signal would get stronger. He was unsuccessful. Outside the bunker a veteran ranger was looking for a spot to fortify against the enemy on the other side of the river. He couldn't find a usable spot and he was about to return to camp when he heard a faint signal over his radio. A veteran of the NCR is attempting to contact any soldiers on his side. The veteran relays that he is stuck in bunker 13 and needs assistance to get to safety. Unfortunately, there is nothing that anyone can do, the soldier is on his own against heavy odds. The soldier monitoring his radio goes looking for some rangers to assist him in a crazy rescue, he knows that he would not like to be stuck in bunker 13, They have to try, even if it is against his best instincts to take on the brotherhood.

Nick is in his cell when he hears some brotherhood soldiers coming to transport him to the Hidden Valley bunker. The Hidden Valley bunker is a more secure facility than bunker 13. Nick realises if he ends up at Hidden Valley, he may never escape. When the cell door opens Nick recognises 2 of his jailers: Justin and Nolan stand before him. Nick does not know if he can hold back his astonishment at seeing his old mates. Justin and Nolan keep their cool and act like Nick is just like any other prisoner at bunker 13. The veteran ranger has rounded up 3 other soldiers to assist him with his rescue of bunker 13.

The 4 rangers have made it into bunker 13 through a grate that they blew up and made it into an outside tunnel. When the blast occurs Justin dives one way with Nick and Nolan dives the other way. Nolan has most of the weapons, but he is knocked unconscious. In the excitement Nick picks up Nolan's gun. Nick points the weapon at Nolan and calls out to Justin to "drop your weapon, or I will fire!" Justin realises that he does not have any option, he must drop his weapon to save Nolan, At the same moment as Justin drops his weapon, the 4 rangers arrive to assist Nick. Nick is happy to see the rangers, but knows that they have to move quickly to get out of the bunker. The explosion by the grate will have been heard through out the bunker. Two rangers grab Justin and two ranger wake Nolan and escort them out of the bunker. Now the tables have been turned and the rangers are in control of some valuable prisoners. The rangers are taking their quarry to Camp Forlone Hope near Lake Las Vegas.

Judy is losing hope in the Y-17 facility, not knowing how she will escape her situation. Lucky for her Ulysses is lurking around the facility, looking for an opportunity to cause some havoc. Ulysses wants to show his strength and cause uncertainty for the NCR. Ulysses seizes an opportunity to free Judy from her captors when they are not looking. Judy is not sure who her savior is, but she knows that he is one brave and crazy man! Judy is amazed when Ulysses gets her away from the compound and she is set free by him. There is relief, but dread when Judy realizes that she is on her own without any weapons.

At Camp Forlone Hope Nolan and Justin are in disbelief that they are being kept captive in a cell. Before leaving bunker 13 Nolan was able to hide a ,22 caliber silenced pistol in his pant leg. Nolan was amazed that none of his guards had checked him for weapons, but he was glad they were so incompetent. Justin is without a weapon and is feeling sorry for himself. Fortunately, Justin has quick hands and has a special ability for sleight of hand and pick pocketing. Justin uses his special skill to take some jail keys off of a regular NCR soldier acting as his jailer. When the jailer leaves the cell, Justin flashes a smile and keys at Nolan. Nolan just shakes his head in disbelief and waits for Justin to unlock their cell. Nolan opens the cell door as quietly as possible and slips out into the hallway. Justin follows his friend and hopes that they will not be discovered. Justin checks the first guard desk he comes across and locates a 10 mm pistol in a top drawer. Justin and Nolan know their top priority will be locating their power armour and weapons before leaving the facility. Without Armour or weapons they would not survive outside in the wasteland. Nolan and Justin know that they must find a NCR uniform to change into, and the only ones around have NCR soldiers in them! Nolan bumps into the incompetent jailer around a corner and surprises him with his .22 pistol, which results in one dead jailer. Justin assists Nolan to carry the body back to their old cell. Nolan changes into the NCR uniform, although it is a bit tight around his waist. Justin follows behind Nolan as they lurk around the hallways. They come upon an unaware NCR soldier who is dispatched by Nolan and his .22 pistol. Justin takes the soldiers uniform and motions to Nolan that they should get out of there. Nolan tells Justin that they have to get to armoury, or they will be dead in no time. The armoury is located next to the main NCR camp, which means it will be a dangerous mission. Nolan and Justin put on their best acting faces as they make their way to the armoury. They both know that they must not show any fear and must get into their NCR character. Justin can access his experience as a Desert Ranger and all of the training that was required. Upon reaching the NCR camp the two friends blend into the surroundings. They are in the NCR uniform and are not drawing attention to themselves. Nolan and Justin walk casually up to the armoury and attempt to gain access. Unfortunately, the door is locked and they do not know the access codes. Luckily Justin is an expert lock smith and is able to gain access into the armoury. Once inside the facility Nick spots the two new soldiers walking towards him. Nick is not initially aware of the approaching danger, but his senses increase when he recognises one of the soldiers.


	10. Chapter 10

Nick realises that the two soldiers approaching him are old foes. Justin was part of the Desert Rangers, an elite fighting force protecting Nevada and Nolan was part of the Brotherhood of Steel. Nick had had brushes of violence with these two adversaries over the years. Nick is frozen in fear as the two soldiers walk directly up to his position. Before Nick can utter a word Justin racks the butt of his gun against his skull. Nick blacks out and crumples to the ground in a heap. Nolan removes Nick's keys from his pocket and opens the armory doors, Justin and Nolan move quickly to retrieve their power Armour, plasma rifles and extra ammunition. They move quickly because they do not want to be discovered before they are ready to make their next move. Four NCR heavy troopers arrive at the armory each equipped with a light machine gun. Justin is fully dressed in his Armour and Nolan is looking for his helmet. The four NCR soldiers split into two teams and commence firing upon their enemy. The NCR soldiers are upset because they have seen Nick crumpled on the ground at the door. Justin and Nolan return fire with their plasma rifles, which is a dangerous proposition because of the ordinances in the armory. Nolan and Justin are able to battle their way through the NCR soldiers because they have superior weapons and Armour compared to their foes. Nolan and Justin break through the nearest fence and run off into the Mojave wilderness.

Judy is in the Sierra Madre Casino district and is still searching for Father Elijah who has kept a step ahead of his pursuer for the last few days. Judy is undertaking a grid search of the casino floors. Each floor and room needs to be checked because Elijah can be any where. Judy needs to be careful and avoid the security hologram security system which is activated inside the casino. Once finished dodging holograms and searching the casino Judy moves over to the Villa medical clinic. Judy begins searching the clinic and discovers that it is stocked with valuable medical supplies. Judy stuffs her pockets with any medical supplies that she can carry for her survival. As Judy looks into an old auto doc (automatic doctor) she is pushed from behind and locked in. Dean Domino a 200 year old ghoul has captured another quarry in his clinic. The malfunctioning auto doc performs a procedure to sever Judy's vocal cords. Dean Domino stands outside the auto doc just chuckling to himself as Judy struggles to free herself from the awful machine. Domino is so pleased with himself that he decides at that moment to return to his home in the residential district that skirts the casinos. The residential district has several toxic clouds, traps set by Domino and ghost people guarding the area. Domino is confident in his ability to walk this region in relative safety, until he encounters a large mutant called Dog. Before Domino can think, Dog has disabled him and placed a bomb collar around his neck. Now Domino knows what it is like to be the one in a desperate situation!

Justin and Nolan are trudging across the Mojave Wasteland looking for a safe route to make it to the Brotherhood of Steel's Hidden Valley Bunker. The Mojave contains many dangerous creatures and dangers that are every where. Their plan is to walk through the desert in the day light hours and then walk the road when it is dark. Justin and Nolan know that they must hide from any NCR soldiers that may be out in the desert. Justin and Nolan are heading towards Black Mountain which is where the bunker is located. They have to go around the mountain to access the bunker complex. Justin is most worried about the super mutants that inhabit territory adjacent to Black Mountain. The super mutants are dangerous and unpredictable, they dislike every thing and will show no mercy. Mutants have access to a variety of guns and some even walk rocket launchers in their attacks.

Justin and Nolan continued their march past Black Mountain. They knew they were vulnerable so they tried to move quickly. They were almost out of the danger zone when the first blast hit. They returned fire. "It's Super Mutants!" yelled Nolan, "Fall ba-" Before he could finish his sentence he was shot by super mutants. Justin began to drag Nolan out of the range of fire. Two paladins were on patrol when they saw Justin dragging Nolan. They ran over and one picked Nolan up by the feet while the other paladin provided covering fire. they pulled Nolan into the hidden valley bunker. They went through several sets of doors and then carried Nolan down a flight of stairs. Justin directed the paladins to the infirmary. Were Nolan lade on a bed when the doctor came and ask what happen. Justin was telling the doctor what happen the doctor was socked the he was still alive.

 **A.N. This might be my last chapter i aver right.**


End file.
